Put It In The Pensieve
by Setkia
Summary: The Pensieve stores memories. We've seen Harry grow and mature and the history and the stories that will echo off the walls of Hogwarts forever, but there is a time that others forget; an era that must be acknowledged for without it there would be no Harry Potter. So here are the moments that the Pensieve has gathered for Harry to show him what he's missed. What we all have missed.
1. Prologue

_Author's Note: I'm trying to make this as much like__** Harry Potter**__ as possible. The format, I'm attempting to do is hopefully the same as Harry Potter. It's going to be as canon as I can possibly make it. For example, James will be a Chaser because according to JK Rowling, he's not a Seeker, he's a Chaser. The updates will be irregular but I tried this before and now I'm ready to commit. Don't expect frequent updates, more like once a month updates. Also, the reposting of this story is posted today because it's a) Harry's birthday and b) JK Rowling's birthday! I do not own __**Harry Potter**__ but feedback would be great!_

* * *

-PROLOGUE-

WHAT CAN HAPPEN IN A SECOND

In a second, anything can happen.

In a second, a life can be created and one can be taken away.

In a second, wars can begin and wars can end.

In a second, evil can rise and evil can be defeated.

In a second, lives can change.

Every once in a while, there is a second that freezes time, stops hearts and causes complete and utter awe. There is a second that defines a lifetime, a generation; that foresees all the woes and all the joys. It's that second, that one moment in time that changes everything that people remember the most.

The second that changed the entire world forever was not when Lord Voldemort fell.

It was not when Harry Potter was brought to his aunt and uncle's house by means of a flying motorbike.

It was not the second Harry Potter's parents died.

It was not the second Harry James Potter was born.

It was not when Tom Marvolo Riddle decided to become Lord Voldemort.

It is the second on the first of September of 1971, when the clock struck 11:00 A.M at King Cross Station on Platform 9 and ¾; there were six people who entered the scarlet engine who would forever change the world. Some for the good; others for the bad.

The second Lily Evans stepped on the train, she lost her best friend and sister and entered a life where she would be received cruelly and she would fight to be recognised as a model figure.

The second Severus Snape stepped on the train, he had a friend with a dream to have her in his house as well as her heart and he walked away from the innocence of his childhood and entered something much more challenging.

The second Peter Pettigrew stepped on the train; he earned himself three friends and a nice shelter and became a fly that would never survive alone and independently, always seeking to be on good terms with those in power.

The second Remus Lupin stepped on the train, he knew he was in for a life of difficulty with his condition and his poverty, though he would thrive and he would become a wonderful figure in the greatness of wizarding history.

The second Sirius Black stepped on the train, he was worried of the many things that could go wrong, such as being placed in Slytherin and he was willing to do anything but be placed in this horrible position.

The second James Potter stepped on the train, he left behind his aged mother and father to join those who did magic as he did and live all the stories his father had told him about with a self-assured smirk on his face.

Lily Evans didn't know she was going to lose her sister forever, a friend, many people she held dear, or her heart to one of the people on board. She didn't know that she would die at the hands of Lord Voldemort in an attempt to save the life of her child. She didn't know that she would become an important piece of history.

Severus Snape didn't know he was going to lose a friend and would turn over to the darkest of arts in order to protect said friend. He didn't know he was going to say the wrong things and lose what was dear to him. He didn't know he would protect the son of the very man he hated for the sake of said man's wife. He didn't know he would die without her.

Peter Pettigrew didn't know he would betray those who were closest to him to save his own skin or that his death would be at the hands of a claw in order to fix the mistake. He didn't know that the greatest friends he would ever have would die because of him and his selfish desire to live. He didn't know that he would spend thirteen years in hiding and frame a man whom had been his best friend. He didn't know he'd be a servant to the Dark Lord.

Remus Lupin didn't know he would fall in love with a woman at least half his age or that he would father a child. He didn't know that he would live on while his friends perished and he held great sorrow, nostalgia being his school days. He didn't know the greatest friends he could ever have were in the same train as he was.

Sirius Black didn't know he would become a godfather to his best friend's son or that he would be sent to prison for a crime he did not commit. He didn't know that he would nearly be driven mad by Dementors with only his innocence to cling to. He didn't know he would die laughing at his cousin. He didn't know he would run away from home and seek refuge in his best friend. He didn't know there was more to life than Quidditch. He didn't know that he could escape from the Dark Arts and defy his family.

James Potter didn't know he was about to lose his heart to a redhead who would hate him (or strongly dislike him) for five years before she decided to befriend him or he would become the father to one of the most legendary wizards of all time. He didn't know that the war outside would be the war he would fight in. He didn't know that the name that most trembled to utter would be the person he would defy thrice. He didn't know he would die in a hallway because he was protecting the family he had always wanted.

These eleven-year-old children shared one thing in common as different as they are.

Innocence.

They all came onto the Hogwarts Express filled with innocence and left with that innocence shattered when they climbed aboard for the seventh and final time on September 1st of 1977 at King's Cross station.

This moment-when they all mounted the train, the second their tiny, preteen feet touched the floor of the train, _this_ is the second that changed lives. _This_ is the second that one must stop and reflect on. Take a moment to think about it and what it means.

It was that second that all these lives intersected and this era of beginning began because it wasn't the era of Harry Potter that brought change first. No, it was these people; Lily, Severus, Peter, Remus, Sirius and James who brought forth the people in the world who changed and while some may say that the hardest part was living when the Dark Lord was in power, the hardest is when you've known otherwise, you've known the freedom and then it is taken from you in a blink of an eye and the only thing you can do is either surrender or stand strong and fight.

Some chose to fight and others chose to give in. But it isn't the choices that matter in this moment; it's that moment right before this life-changing event that we must remember.

Let's leave these innocent ones oblivious. Let them enjoy this beautiful newness of entering Hogwarts for the first time. It won't last long.

Welcome to the Marauder Era.


	2. Welcome To Hogwarts

_Author's Note: I do not own __**Harry Potter.**__ Certain lines were taken from the book directly, I do not own those either. I hope this is accurate and liked! Reviews are appreciated! Thanks to__** TheProductivePurplePrincess**__ for reviewing! And those who favorited as well as followed!_

* * *

**Part I: Year One**

-CHAPTER ONE-

WELCOME TO HOGWARTS

**_~JAMES~_**

James Potter was so excited when his owl, Helios, came into his kitchen, knocking over his glass of Pumpkin Juice and eating half of his bacon. The small tawny owl held in its beak a letter with a wax seal that James had been told about many times before and had awaited with bated breath for since he had first been told he was on the list.

With shaky fingers, James reached out and took the thick envelope from Helios's beak. He stared at the seal. It was purple and behind it was a coat of arms that he had memorised. A griffin in one corner, a snake in another, a raven and a hog, and right in the centre of it all: a large letter **H**.

'What've you got there, James?' Charlus Potter asked his son, coming into the kitchen for his morning coffee. He poured his cup and sat down next to his son, taking out the _Daily Prophet._

'I've got it Dad,' James said, his voice somewhat weak. He seemed to be in shock as he held the letter tightly, not wanting to break the seal in fear of it disappearing. 'I-I've got my letter,' he gasped in surprise, a smile breaking out on his lips.

'That's my boy,' Charlus said, ruffling his son's already messy jet-black hair. 'You're going to Hogwarts, just like your old man!' he said proudly. 'Something as big as that deserves a celebration. Dorea!' Charlus called upon his wife, gesturing for her to come from the stove.

'Yes dear?' Dorea Potter asked, walking over to her two favourite men and setting down the kettle. She undid her pink apron and hung it over her chair. She stood behind James, resting her hands on his shoulders. She looked at the letter in James's hands and smiled; 'Go on,' she said, nodding encouragingly. 'Open it.'

With fumbling fingers, James began to tear open the seal. The purple wax-now slightly ripped- made opening the letter easier. He smiled broadly as he took the thick parchment into his hands. Unfolding the paper, he saw the following written in emerald green ink:

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, Internal Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Dorea's eyes seem to water at the sight of her young boy. He looked remarkably like his father with messy jet-black hair and a long nose. His vision was probably going to become terrible just as his father's had, but everything else he took from his mother. His eyes were the same hazel of brown, green and gold, his ears were slightly curved like an imp's and his nose was subtly longer than the average. He had his father's sense of humour and his mother's intelligence. He would grow to be a fine man one day.

'I suppose this means we're going to stop at Diagon Alley?' Dorea asked as she watched James read the letter over again and again. 'We have to get you a trunk and robes and-'

'Can I get a broom?' James asked suddenly. His father looked at him strangely, as did his mother. James felt the need to explain. 'I mean, you've taught me how to fly and I've heard all of Dad's stories about the Pitch and I really would like to be a part of the Quidditch team.'

'Honey, I'm sorry, but first year students aren't allowed a broom,' Dorea said softly. 'And no first year has ever made the Quidditch team.' But then, an idea popped into her head. 'How about this? I know you ride your father's old broom from school. If you get good grades throughout the year, we'll buy a broom for when you come home during Christmas and you can bring it to school next year if you'd like. How does that sound?'

'Wonderful,' James said, still smiling idiotically.

* * *

**_~SIRIUS~_**

* * *

'GET UP, YOU BIG LUG!'

Sirius Orion Black III groaned, covering his face with his hands as his mother rapped on his bedroom door. He swung his legs on his bed and stood up, opening the door to see his ugly hag of a mother glaring at him. 'You called?' he asked bitterly.

'The mail is here, you have a letter,' she told him and with that, she paraded back downstairs towards the kitchen table, a letter left in front of Sirius's door. He bent down to see a thick envelope addressed to him.

He shut his bedroom door and opened the letter, sitting on his bed.

After reading the letter, telling him that he was to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, he felt elated.

Imagine the wizards he could meet, the witches and the amount of spells he could learn! It wouldn't be accidental, wandless magic anymore! He could learn how to make things float or how to make tea boil by the swish of his wand! The books would be wonderful and the people- _Albus Dumbledore_ as a Headmaster! The stories he had heard during all those, dreadful pure-blood parties, about the ghosts and the talking portraits and the many secret passageways and Hogsmeade! Honeydukes was to die for, from what he heard through the grape vine! He could find others like him! He could-

No, he couldn't.

He couldn't find others like him. Others who thought that the Great and Nobel House of Black was actually the Horrible and Disgraceful House of Bastards. He couldn't because with his luck, he was destined to be in Slytherin.

He had heard about the house, the one where all the pure-bloods went, the one where all his family had gone.

What a joyful lot they turned out to be.

Sirius frowned.

What if he was put in Slytherin? While his mother would be happy, thankful the black sheep wasn't as black as she thought, Sirius would be miserable. He didn't see the highlights of pleasing his mother while he was depressed. And besides, he looked horrible in green.

What was he going to do?

'SIRIUS ORION BLACK, GET DOWNSTAIRS!' his mother bellowed and Sirius sighed, stuffing the letter underneath his pillow and racing downstairs.

He entered the kitchen to find that his father was reading the paper. 'Sirius, do us a favour and fill my tea,' his father told him, not once looking up. Through gritted teeth, Sirius did as his father asked, cursing him to the next century with each drop that hit the bottom of the cup. He placed the cup next to his father who didn't even bother to touch it.

Sirius took a seat at the table and stared at the food on his plate. Was it even edible? He could've sworn it moved. Aw, was that _hair_? Sirius pushed the plate away, frowning in disgust.

'What was in that letter?' his mother asked absentmindedly as she poured tea into the kettle.

'Nothing much,' Sirius responded.

'LIAR!' his mother screeched, but while most would be surprised, Sirius didn't even blink. He was used to his mother's hollering. 'I saw that seal, you were accepted to Hogwarts!' she snapped, smacking him with her wand. Sirius fought hard not to rub his hurting head. 'You are going to Hogwarts this year and you are going to be in Slytherin, you hear me?'

'Sirius got into Hogwarts?' Orion Black asked, suddenly interested. 'I had my doubts, but it seems perhaps he could live up to the family name,' he said, smiling brightly at Sirius who wanted him to burn in hell.

_Because I want to live up to that name_, Sirius thought to himself bitterly._ This is going to be a horrible seven years._

* * *

**_~PETER~_**

* * *

Peter Pettigrew was a simple eleven-year-old boy of simple needs. He needed to be fed thrice a day, he needed to eat all his vegetables and he needed to make sure he didn't get his trousers too wet or else his mum would scream at him. It was a very simple life style. That is, until the owl came.

'What is this?' his mother demanded as the tawny bird swept in through the window. 'What is happening?' she demanded. 'Peter, this had better not be another one of your little pranks of yours-'

'I swear Mum, I didn't do it!' Peter said quickly. He watched as the bird swooped near his ear and finally crash-landed into the sink, its tail feathers coming loose in certain places.

'What's in its beak?' his mother demanded.

Peter went over towards the bird. He knew about the whole wizarding communities liking for the birds to be their way of delivery, but his mother still found it odd, understandable considering she was used to mail by the post. His father didn't often receive mail therefore birds coming in through the window were kept to a minimum.

'Peter!' his mother cried. 'It's for you!'

Peter was surprised.

He didn't often get mail. In fact, he had _never_ received any mail before.

It was from a place called Hogwarts. It wanted him to go to school there. It wanted him to learn about witches and wizards and he wouldn't have to ask his father countless questions about it. His mother wouldn't be able to scorn him for trying to bring up the topic! Oh, he'd have fun there surely! He smiled at the envelope, at the many things written about the school supplies. He had to admit he had sometimes thought his father was a liar, telling him stories.

'Absolutely not!' his mother told him. 'It is not possible!' she screeched. She grabbed the paper from his hands and quickly scanned through it. 'I am not sending you away to a school where people leave on trains and to platforms that don't exist!' she scoffed. 'I'm sorry Peter, but I'm not allowing you to go. Besides, how are you to pay for this? You have nearly no money-'

'Darling, you know that's not true,' Mr. Pettigrew told his wife. 'You are aware that I have a large deposit in the bank, of course?'

'You never mention it much John,' she replied. 'I thought we agreed when we got married there would be little of this . . . magic, that you do. Put away your stick, if you would-'

'It's a _wand_ Marie,' John Pettigrew said, rolling his eyes. 'Come here Peter, you're going to Hogwarts and you're going to thrive,' he told his son. 'You're going to love it, there are talking portraits and moving stairways and-'

'Are there ghosts?' Peter asked, somewhat scared.

'Yes, but they are incredibly friendly,' John assured him.

Peter knew he was going to like this school.

'This is utter insanity,' Marie exclaimed. 'I don't understand how I could have married a man who was magical! And who brings it up on the honeymoon as though it isn't important!' Marie ran a hand over her face sighing.

'It was only a minor detail,' John told her, smiling warmly. 'Besides, you enjoyed the flowers, did you not?' Marie grinned sheepishly. 'Exactly. Now, do me a favour would you and allow Peter to decide if he should go to Hogwarts or not? We don't need to send him; it's his choice. There is still time to cancel.' John leaned down in his chair and came face to face with his son, staring into his blue eyes. 'Son, do you want to go to a magical school where you can learn to use magic properly? So you don't accidentally set the kitchen on fire again and where you can meet others who are just like you and take classes without maths and instead focus on transfiguring desks into pigs and lifting feathers into the air?'

'Well, when you phrase it like that, of course he's going to want to go,' Marie scoffed.

'Hush now,' John hushed his wife. He turned to his son. 'So? What do you say Peter?'

'How much does a-' Peter slowly read from the letter, 'pewter cauldron cost?'

* * *

**_~REMUS~_**

* * *

It was not often that in his small house, Lyall Lupin ever received a notice from another wizard. They refused to come near their home since five years ago, when his son had- he couldn't bare to think of it. When he opened the door to find a man holding an owl in his hands, a letter in its beak, he was surprised to say the least.

'Hope, there's a letter for us,' Lyall said, telling his wife to come closer. His wife left her eleven-year-old son who sat in a chair in the living room, reading a book and joined her husband.

'This . . . _menace_ of a bird landed in my yard and it's addressed to you,' the man said, thrusting the bird forward.

'We're very sorry to inconvenience you,' Lyall said. 'We'll take that-'

'It's not for you,' the man said, 'it's for _him_.' He nodded towards the light brown haired boy who was busily scanning the words of a page, devouring each word like it was his last meal.

'Oh,' Lyall said, unable to stop the surprise in his voice. 'Well then,' he turned towards his son, so unfortunate and undeserving to be cursed. 'Remus, there's a letter for you.'

The timid boy looked up, surprised. 'Me?' he mouthed.

'Come here,' his father told him, smiling. 'Don't' be shy.'

Remus hesitantly put his book aside and walked over towards the man who stood, staring at him in fear. 'Is he the boy who-' he stopped. Remus looked harmless. Tired, yes, but harmless nonetheless.

'Thank you,' Remus whispered, taking the letter in hand.

The man disappeared the second Remus had the envelope in his grasp and Remus, no longer put off by this attitude, sat down to open his letter. When he finished reading, he looked up at his father beaming. 'Please, may I go?'

His father read the letter and frowned. 'I'm not sure it'd be wise,' he muttered, 'considering your condition-'

'But Father,' Remus said, 'Hogwarts could be great for me! I can write a letter to the headmaster, you are aware he's Albus Dumbledore, aren't you? And he's sure to be a wonderful teacher!'

'Remus, I'm uncertain-'

'I'll write to him! We'll see what he has to say,' Remus insisted, excited as he dashed upstairs to write a letter to Dumbledore in concern to him attending Hogwarts. His parents were uncertain, but they had never seen Remus bound up the steps with so much energy, not since the Incident.

Remus John Lupin took out a quill and inkbottle, immediately writing his concerns to Albus Dumbledore. As he wrote, he contemplated the dangers of attending this school. Remus was always a shy boy and he liked to help others. He didn't want to cause trouble but before he could doubt himself any farther, he tied the note to the owl and sent it out to be received by the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardly.

Within less than a day's time, a reply came.

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Lupin,_

_It has come to my attention that your son is different from the other students enrolled in this school, however, I must say that I think Mr. Lupin would be a wonderful addition to our school and have considered his predicament and have taken precautions should he still desire to attend Hogwarts._

_Albus Dumbledore_

Remus, while one part of him was euphoric; another part of him wondered how Albus Dumbledore could possibly allow him onto the school grounds.

* * *

**_~LILY~_**

* * *

Lily Rosalie Evans had never seen an owl before. She knew that they were mainly night creatures and that for wizards and witches, they were a way of transportation. At least, that's what Sev had told her and she had no reason to doubt him so when an owl came gliding in through the mail slot, small and tiny, she wasn't too surprised that there was a letter in its beak.

'EEEK!' Petunia screeched, surprised by the sudden appearance of the bird.

'What is it?' Rosalie Evans asked, rushing to her daughters' aid. She saw the small tawny owl on the doormat, staring at her with wide yellow eyes and she nearly fell back. 'May someone please explain to me why there's an owl in the flat?'

'Sev told me all about this,' Lily said, smiling brightly, her green eyes sparkling. 'Apparently, this is how wizards send mail.' She crouched down and took the letter out of the bird's beak and patted its head. 'Thank you,' she told the bird.

'Sev? As in Severus Snape from Spinner's End?' Rosalie asked, 'that boy you made friends with at the park?'

'Yes, that's him,' Lily responded. She stared at the envelope, thick with emerald ink that matched her eyes. Flipping it over, she stared at the wax seal. 'Sev never mentioned that they came in through the post slot,' she muttered to herself.

'What does it say?' Petunia asked, curiously peeking over her sister's shoulder.

'I don't know,' Lily responded. 'There's no return address.' She walked into the kitchen and sat down, opening up the letter, careful not to tear the paper too much. The parchment was beautiful.

'What have you got there, Lily?' Victor Evans asked his daughter curiously.

'A letter.'

'But there's no post on Sundays,' her father remarked.

'There is for wizards,' Lily replied, smiling. She opened the letter and read the contents slowly, her curious eyes devouring each word like it was her last meal. The words didn't sink into her mind until her sister asked,

'Can I go too?'

Lily's eyes widened. 'I'm going to Hogwarts!' she cried happily. 'I'm going to go to school and I can learn about magic and how to cast spells and then I can stop jumping off those swings at the park!' Lily beamed. 'Oh, I can't wait to tell Sev! I have to see you later Tuney, I've gotta tell him the great news!' With that, she bounded out of the house, ignoring her sister's protests to explain.

'SEV!' Lily cried as she ran down the street, heading towards her friend's house. 'SEV! SEV! YOU WOULDN'T BELIEVE WHAT JUST HAPPENED! YOU HAVE TO SEE WHAT I GOT IN THE POST!'

Lily stopped in front of the Snapes house and knocked, bouncing on the balls of her feet. She waited a few moments before her best friend, Severus Snape, opened the door.

'I got it!' Lily said, excited beyond belief. 'Look!' She shoved the letter towards him and watched as he read it. He began to grin widely, smiling by the time he was finished the letter.

'Lily, you're going to love it! I just know you will,' Severus told her, smiling brightly. 'Come on in, I was just going to reply to my letter and then I can get talking to you about how the whole system works!'

'You got in too?' Lily asked, amazed.

'There are only forty people in each year Lily; this is major! Not many get into Hogwarts and it's one of the greatest schools for magic, not to mention the safest!' Severus beamed at her, 'come in, we'll talk about it. I have to show you how to send mail, it won't work the Muggle way,' he told her, looking at her like all his dreams had come true.

* * *

**_~JAMES~_**

* * *

From that day onwards throughout the summer, James ticked off the days until he would go to Hogwarts. After each day, James would make an **X** in the calendar on the date before he went to bed until September 1st. It was quite agonizing really, having to wait so long for a simple train ride, according to his father.

When the day finally came, James was on King Cross station with his parents at ten thirty. He held his ticket in his hand, slightly confused. While he did look strange and didn't really care what other people thought, carrying around an owl, a trunk and a wand, which he had stuck in his back pocket, he couldn't find the platform and he desperately wanted to be out of the sights of others. He wasn't used to being around Muggles.

'Are you sure it even exists Dad?' James asked his father after they had been wandering King Cross for five minutes.

'Of course Son,' Charlus said, smiling brightly.

'I highly doubt it,' James said, feeling his stomach drop. It was probably some joke someone pulled on him. Perhaps there was no Hogwarts and his letter had been a fake . . . He looked down at his golden ticket once more.

_LONDON to HOGWARTS_

_for ONE WAY travel_

_Platform 9 ¾_

_Issued subject to the Rules & Regulations of the Hogwarts Express Railway Authorities_

James had to hand it to them for the authenticity of his ticket. It was pretty impressive, which made the prank superior. It meant he had actually believed it . . .

'It's here,' Charlus said suddenly, stopping in between platforms nine and ten. He turned to James who looked at him confused. 'Okay, James, here's the part where you're going to have to trust me, okay?'

James nodded and Charlus smiled. 'Okay, now stand behind your trolley,' he instructed. 'Good, now hunch your shoulders.' Feeling rather stupid, James complied. 'Now when I say "go" I want you to run head first into that wall, no stopping and no hesitance or else it won't work.'

'Oka-wait _what_?' James asked when his father said 'Go!' and James felt himself be roughly pushed towards the wall. As much as he wanted his feet to stop moving, they didn't have breaks and he ended up running head first into the wall. He shut his eyes tightly, preparing for the crash, waiting to wake up in St. Mungos with detached limbs or something. It didn't happen.

When he opened his eyes, he felt himself nearly fall. He was on the edge of the platform, close to falling onto the tracks. He stopped himself just in time, but the abrupt stop made his owl roll off his trolley and somewhere on the ground.

Looking for Helios, James crawled on the ground. When he caught sight of his bird, he grabbed the cage and stood up, only to be met by a face.

James blinked.

Once.

Twice.

It was still there.

Before James stood a girl with dark red hair which cascaded down her back in slight curls. Her eyes were an emerald green that was much prettier than his father's family ring and she had four freckles on either side of her nose. She was so close that James could feel her breath against his lips. Was she real? If she was, she was pretty. _Really_ pretty. Like his mother's stories about angels pretty. Was _she_ an angel?

James blushed at this thought and backed away. 'Sorry,' he mumbled. 'It's just, my owl . . . and you were . . . and uh . . . I'll get going.' He pointed in the other direction towards the train and walked off, silently frowning at himself for being so incapable of speech. Above the train were the words: **HOGWARTS EXPRESS**. It made James nearly jump in excitement. It wasn't a cruel joke; he was actually going to Hogwarts.

* * *

**_~REMUS~_**

* * *

Remus Lupin stood on Platform 9 ¾, worried about the year to come. He was having doubts now that he stared at the steaming scarlet engine. It had been a hassle to gather enough money to buy him his books and his robes, not to mention the looks he got when he left his house, the villagers unable to believe he had dared to step outside the house.

When he went to Diagon Alley, he loved how he felt free to do as he pleased and no one knew his secret. He was safe as long as no one knew and from the precautions he had heard that Albus Dumbledore had gone through, he was certain the next seven years would be extraordinary.

Could he dare to venture into the world unknown being wizarding civilisation? His parents seemed to think so, though they were reluctant and as they patted him on his back for him to leave and board the train, he hulled his heavy trunk up the steps.

He had never left home and had never been out in the open, so vulnerable before.

He tried not to show how weak his arms were as he tugged at the trunk, trying to ignore the snickers others voiced in his direction. People were cruel, he knew that much, especially after the Incident.

'Can I help you?'

Remus looked up to see a redhead with emerald green eyes staring at him curiously. He smiled at her gratefully, though his pride would never allow her to aid him. 'No, I can handle it,' he told her and he tugged again uselessly at the trunk.

'Are you sure?' she asked.

'Positive,' Remus told her, grinning. He heaved again when his arm twisted awkwardly and he nearly cried out. The trunk fell the few inches it had come up. 'Positive I'm about to lose all dignity,' he muttered, then he turned to the girl and said, 'Help me pretty pretty please?'

She laughed, a nice sound. 'Of course,' she told him, helping him lug up the trunk.

'What's in this thing?' she asked as they both tugged.

'Books,' Remus admitted sheepishly.

'I packed some of my old books along with all these new ones and even my trunk isn't this size,' she told him. 'You must be a real bookworm.'

'I suppose,' Remus said, smiling. The trunk finally decided to come towards them instead of staying stuck on the pavement and Remus wiped the sweat off his face. 'Uh, thanks by the way.'

'No problem,' she answered. Waving, she told him, 'See you later!'

Remus smiled.

Maybe people weren't so cruel after all.

'STOP IT!'

Or perhaps, they were as evil as he thought they were. That was a debatable topic and Remus was quickly learning that he could not go through life without experience. He couldn't simply read about it and think he knew everything.

But, watching as the wizards played out on the platform in the sun, carefree and jolly, he couldn't help smiling. He was willing to learn and after all, he was a very fast learner.

* * *

**_~SIRIUS~_**

* * *

'Come on, you've got a train to catch,' Orion pushed his son forwards, for the first time in forever, beaming at him as he passed through the barrier between King Cross and Platform 9 ¾.

Sirius was _not_ happy with this predicament.

He reluctantly went forward through the wall, knowing he would land himself in front of the Hogwarts Express and gathered up his trunk once he materialised on the other side. He sighed and ran a hand through his long, curly locks. Why was it that he couldn't seem to fit in anywhere? Even amongst these strangers, he felt inferior.

He walked amongst the long corridors, looking for a compartment. He didn't want to ask anyone who he knew was a pure-blood; they were snobbish and were certain to annoy him. He knew that if he sat near one of the half-bloods, he would intimidate them. Muggle-borns would surely gain the talk of the train and soon, he'd have enemies before he had even begun. So whom could he sit with?

He passed each compartment, looking into each briefly, catching sight of those who sat inside. He saw two people talking to each other in the hallway and slipped past them, eyeing inside the compartment where a messy, dark haired boy sat, playing with a chocolate frog card in his hands. He stared out the window in wonder as sights passed him; green pastures and cows even.

He looked friendly enough, yet something stopped Sirius.

What if he was a pure-blood like his family? What if he was a Muggle-born? Sirius didn't know how to treat anyone; he never really spoke to people and had forced interactions with people at family functions, all of which he hated with his whole being. What if this was a half-blood? Perhaps it would be better if he were a half-blood. He wouldn't be too scared of upsetting him with his talk about wizards and at the same time, Sirius was sure a half-blood would be the worse thing in the world. Half-bloods were people who fit into two different social classes at once and Sirius wasn't sure how to approach them.

He was overanalysing everything, he was sure and yet, he couldn't bring himself to move forward.

The boy was now staring at his hands, twiddling his thumbs. It seemed as though he was easily distracted, a little like Sirius. The small smile on the boy's face as he watched his thumbs wrestle against each other in a thumb war was enough to make him move forward into the compartment.

He took a deep breath. _Here we go._

* * *

**_~JAMES~_**

* * *

Hauling his trunk into the train, James searched for an empty compartment. When he reached the back, he found it unoccupied and sat down. He slid his trunk underneath his seat and stared out the window, smiling as he saw others wave good-bye to their parents. When he saw the girl with the beautiful red hair- huh . . . that was weird. He had never used that word before . . . James shook off the thought. The girl was standing there alone. Was she a Muggle-born? It seemed that way.

A boy all dressed in black came over to her and James felt a shiver run down his spine. He didn't like this boy immediately; he looked like a Slytherin in the making.

'Uh, mind if I come in?'

James turned around and looked at the door where a boy stood. He hadn't heard his footsteps, far too immersed in his thoughts. 'Yeah, sure,' James said, gesturing for him to sit down.

The boy sat across from James and he took in his appearance. He had long black hair, which appeared to be longer than most, which made James wonder if he had ever had a haircut. His eyes were grey, however they seemed to be filled with warmth.

'I'm Potter,' James said, suddenly feeling rather stupid. He wasn't very used to meeting new people. From the look on this boy's face he was uncomfortable and uncertain. 'James Potter.'

'Sirius,' the other boy said. 'Sirius Black.'

He seemed to cringe, as though expecting James to say something about his name, which James did, just not what he seemed to be expecting.

'Really? That's such a cool name. You know Sirius is the Dog Star, right? It's the brightest star in the sky. That's pretty cool to have its name. I think it might even outshine the sun.'

'I'm not the first in my family to have the name; I'm Sirius Black III. Lots of people in my family are named after stars. My dad's name is Orion, like Orion's Belt, my brother's name is Regulus, another bright star. Bellatrix is my cousin; she's also a star, well, not literally, but she _is_ a hot-tempered mass of gas. And my other cousin, Andromeda, she's named after that galaxy. My parents like the night.'

'You know, my mum was born a Black, maybe we're related,' James said suddenly, brightening at the prospect. 'Like maybe we're step-cousins or something.'

'It wouldn't surprise me, considering my family is linked to so many other families,' Sirius said. He appeared to still be tense and hesitant to open up, so James changed the subject.

'Do you know about Quidditch?'

Sirius's eyes lit up instantly. 'How could I _not_ know about Quidditch?' A smile was on his face and in a matter of seconds James felt closer to him. The two were talking; as though they were long lost friends and that they hadn't just met mere minutes ago.

Somehow, the topic changed from Quidditch, to the Hogwarts houses. James vaguely suspected it was because they were talking about how the Harpies's Seeker had gone to Hogwarts and had been in Ravenclaw.

Suddenly two people entered the compartment. James was too engrossed in his conversation to take notice of who had entered, however the distinct smell of cinnamon and strawberries met his nose. While James tried his best to ignore what they were saying and focus on his conversation with Sirius, he couldn't.

'I don't want to talk to you,' a girl's voice said, trembling. She sounded so fragile and innocent that James was almost inclined to look; however he ignored the urge.

'Why not?' This voice was very different from the girl's. It was more rough and slimy. James suddenly had an idea; were these two the people he had seen speaking to each other on the platform?

'Tuney h-hates me. Because we saw that letter from Dumbledore.' Her voice was shaking and James was concerned, however Sirius was talking to him so he tried to keep his mouth shut.

'So what?' Was this boy an idiot or something? Even James, who didn't know the first thing about girls, knew she was upset. 'So what?' wasn't the kind of answer she was looking for.

'So she's my sister!' This explained why she was so upset. James didn't have any siblings, but he reckoned if he did he wouldn't be too fond of them hating him.

'She's only a-' the boy stopped talking.

_This girl must be Muggle-born,_ James concluded. The boy at least knew when he shouldn't mention Muggles.

'But we're going!' the boy said suddenly, his voice rather happy. 'This is it! We're off to Hogwarts! You'd better be in Slytherin,' the boy added.

'Slytherin?'

James couldn't help it, the word slipped out of his mouth like venom. All the stories he had heard about Slytherin were bad ones and while he would commend Salzar on being ambitious and determent, he couldn't help hating the wizards who came out of that house. They said that _he_ had come out of that house.

Once he had spoken, he couldn't stop. 'Who wants to be in Slytherin? I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?' James asked Sirius. Looking towards the window where the two people were, James realised he was right; the two were from the platform. Sirius didn't smile.

'My whole family have been in Slytherin,' he said glumly.

'Blimey, and I thought you seemed all right!' James said jokingly.

Sirius grinned. 'Maybe I'll break the tradition.' James honestly hoped he did; he wouldn't mind having Sirius Black in his house. 'Where are you heading, if you've got the choice?'

Taking out an invisible sword, James swung it around the compartment. In all honesty, he was glad it was imaginary or else he probably would've destroyed the train. '"Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart!" Like my dad,' James said with a smile. He remembered all the stories his father had told him about how fabulous Hogwarts was and how he had been a Gryffindor and accomplished great things.

The Platform Boy, as James had taken to calling him, made a strange noise, which probably came form deep in his throat. He looked annoyed. Up close, James realised he was already in his Hogwarts robes and he looked disgusting. James didn't normally judge people by their appearance, but this was an exception. The boy had greasy hair and a hooked nose, black, soulless eyes and all. His voice still seemed like venom and he seemed just like a Slytherin.

'Got a problem with that?' he asked Platform Boy.

'No,' the boy said through a slight sneer, 'if you'd rather be brawny than brainy-'

'Where're you hoping to go, seeing as you're neither?' Sirius asked.

His whole family had been in Slytherin? James didn't believe that. Sirius had jumped to his defence, which was a nice thing to do. No Slytherin would do that. James wasn't sure they knew what the word 'nice' even meant. He was trying to help out James who he hadn't even known for a whole day.

James couldn't help it, he laughed. The redhead sat up looking flushed and she glared at him with dislike. As much as he felt uneasy with those emerald eyes boring into him, he had to admit he liked it when her attention was focused on him.

'Come on Severus, let's find another compartment,' the girl said. In James's head, her name was now Angel.

'Oooooo …' James and Sirius imitated her lofty voice; James tried to trip 'Severus' as he passed. He didn't quite like being mean but maybe if he was, he could get her attention. It wasn't as though he liked her or anything, but perhaps she could be his friend. But he didn't really like her friend …

'See ya, Snivellus,' Sirius called out to Severus as he walked out of the compartment and slammed the door.

'That was sort of mean …' James said, looking at Sirius with slight guilt. 'I mean, sure he was sort of rude and he was a greasy slime ball but … okay, who am I kidding? That was awesome!'

Sirius broke out into a grin. 'I really hope I'm sorted into whatever house you're in, that means I'll have at least one friend.'

James smiled. He had to agree with Sirius.

* * *

**_~PETER~_**

* * *

He had been hungry. Was that a crime? He had wanted some food and maybe they had had some food and maybe it wasn't polite to try and take it from them but he hadn't thought they'd mind! He certainly hadn't thought they'd chase him down the corridor for a stupid pack of Bertie Boot Every Flavour Beans!

He should never underestimate the lengths people would go to for their food.

Peter raced down the hallway, nearly out of breath. So he hadn't been the most athletic kid, but he knew that he couldn't be _that_ bad when suddenly, there was a flash of light passing by his head. He ducked, surprised where it had come from when he remembered; they had shot it with their wands. Because they were wizards, they could do that now. Suddenly, Peter realised it wasn't just about outrunning the enemy; he had to dodge the attacks that could come from far away.

'All this for beans?' Peter thought aloud. 'You can have them!' He threw the beans back behind him, the box of candy scattering across the floor. The teenagers behind him nearly tripped and fell several times on the beans but Peter kept running. He passed by a light brown haired boy who looked at him strangely, and then he continued down the hall.

When he reached a dead end, (the last compartment) he decided he'd race back and try to find somewhere he could hide. He propelled himself forward and didn't stop until he nearly slammed into the glass door of one of the compartments.

The door opened and the brown haired boy from earlier stared at him, confused. 'Uh, do you want to come inside?' he offered.

'Please?' Peter asked, feeling pathetic.

'Get off the floor,' the boy said, rolling his eyes. 'As long as you don't bring in rats, we'll be fine,' he told him.

'Rats?'

'You smell of candy, candy attracts rats,' the boy explained. 'I'm Remus, by the way.'

'Uh, Peter,' Peter said feeling rather terrified. He looked back and forth in a way he was sure Remus thought looked like paranoia but at the current moment, Peter didn't care.

'Are you anxious?' Remus asked.

'Uh, no, why would you ask?' Peter asked, his voice raising an octave. 'I'm just really tense,' Peter said when Remus raised an eyebrow.

'It's the same thing.'

'Oh, well in that case, I'm really anxious,' Peter admitted. 'You'll hide me, right?'

'From what?' Remus asked, interested.

'I may smell like candy because I knocked over a pack of chocolate frogs,' Peter admitted sheepishly.

'That doesn't sound that bad,' Remus assured him. 'They're just overreacting-'

'And I may have stolen some sweets from a compartment closer to the middle of the train than here,' Peter said, biting his lip and refusing to meet Remus' gaze.

'You got away with theft?' Remus asked in disbelief.

'Obviously not, considering I'm running for my life,' Peter told him. He sighed and stared out the window while green passed by his peripheral vision. 'So uh Remus,' Peter said, deciding he'd rather not sit in silence the entire ride. 'Why don't you tell me about yourself?'

'About me?' Remus asked, croaking. Peter raised a confused eyebrow. Why was he nervous? 'I'd much rather hear about you,' Remus told him. 'Where are you from that you don't know not to take that that doesn't belong to you?' Remus asked curiously.

'Just, nowhere,' Peter muttered. 'Uh, so um, do you know how to get away from tough bullies?'

'I would recommend not stealing their food,' Remus suggested. 'Talk about something else, something to take your mind off of it, you're thinking about it too much,' Remus told him.

'Um, okay-'

'I'M GOING TO FIND YOU AND RIP YOUR THROAT OUT!'

'Okay, forget that,' Remus said, his voice rising in alarm. 'Run!'

* * *

**_~JAMES~_**

* * *

There was a knock on the compartment door and two boys stood in the doorway. 'H-hello?' the smallest of the boys said with a nervous stutter. He was rather fat and pudgy with mousy brown hair and watery little eyes. 'Can I hide here?'

James's eyes widened. That was something new.

The boy standing next to him was taller with ragged clothes and neatly kept brown hair. He had green eyes and looked slightly worn, but he offered a friendly smile. 'Sorry to bother you, but he was hiding in my compartment and they found him. They're looking for us now.'

'Sure, come on in,' James said, motioning for them to sit with him and Sirius. 'I'm James Potter,' he added.

'Remus Lupin,' the tall boy said.

'P-Peter Pettigrew,' the brown haired boy said.

'This is Sirius,' James said, gesturing to Sirius, who hadn't spoken. 'Would you mind telling me who exactly you're hiding from?'

'A m-mean guy with blond hair …' Peter tucked his knees into his body as he quaked, trying to escape a bad memory probably.

'He just came into their compartment and accidentally knocked over some chocolate frogs, at least that's what he told me,' Remus said, 'and he may have also stolen some candy and now they want him to "pay for what he's done."' Remus rolled his eyes, 'Silly really.'

'Did you happen to get a chocolate frog card?' James couldn't help asking. Sirius gave him a strange look. 'I collect them,' he said simply.

'No. I was too worried for my life!' Peter said, his voice trembling but his stutter gone.

'Oh come on, it can't be that bad-'

'GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE HALF-BRED SCUM!'

'Apparently it can,' James muttered.

The voice was of someone obviously raging with fury and Peter cringed and looked as though he desired to disappear altogether. 'Save me,' he muttered.

Sirius seemed frozen. 'I know that voice,' he said. 'Oh Merlin, I know that voice.' He winced visibly and James wondered what that was about.

'YOU!' a man said, standing outside the compartment door. He was tall and had platinum blond hair that looked almost white and cold grey eyes, so unlike Sirius's. Then, suddenly he laughed. It was not a cheerful laugh that Sirius and James had been having previously; it was a cold, heartless laugh that originated from pure joy of the look of terror on Peter's face. His eyes rested on Sirius and James saw his Adam's apple bob. 'Sirius, old friend, how are you?'

James was confused. Sirius knew this teenager?

'Lucifer,' Sirius said through tight lips. 'Oh, sorry, what was your name again? Lucius? My mistake, probably common.' Though Sirius was joking, James noticed the stiffness in his posture. He seemed on edge.

'Now, now Black, is that anyway to treat family?'

Family? This man was nothing like Sirius, how could he even _suggest_ they were family? 'Family?' James blurted out. 'You and him?' he asked frantically looking between the two. 'No way. Sirius would never be related to such a scumbag like you. He's way too nice to be part of your stupid little pure-blood family tree,' James said, already knowing his type.

'You didn't tell him?' the fifteen year old, Lucius, asked.

'I don't need to know anything other than I don't like you,' James said, reaching into his back pocket to take out his wand. He had been dying to use this eleven inches of mahogany and now he could use it and put someone in their place-

'James, there's something you need to know-'

James brandished his wand in front of Lucius's face, his wand hitting the compartment glass door, as it still hadn't been opened. 'I know everything I need to,' he said, 'that guy,' he pointed to Lucius, 'is scum and deserves to die in a hole while you laugh on the other side, right Sirius?'

'Actually James, Lucius is-'

'What's your name boy?' Lucius asked James suddenly.

'James Potter,' James said, slightly confused. Why was Lucius smiling like an idiot by the mention of his name? 'And before I perish you,' James said, even though he knew it was an empty threat because he couldn't control his magic, much less perform a decent spell, 'may I have the honour of knowing your name?'

'Lucius Malfoy,' the boy said. 'Potter, is it?' he asked, chuckling once again in his strange cruel way, 'Potter, the thing you need to know about your friend Black is he isn't what he seems.'

'What's he talking about Sirius?' James asked sharply, confused. He shouldn't be listening to this man, but he couldn't help but ask. This man reeked of Slytherin genes so anything he said couldn't be taken seriously.

'James, I've been trying to tell you-'

'Sirius Black is part of a long line of Death Eaters.'

The words 'Death Eaters' made James stop in place. 'What?' he croaked.

Death Eaters were _his_ servants, the devil spawn. They were raging around now, but had kept rather quiet recently. The idea of Sirius being related to them sounded so preposterous.

'_My whole family have been in Slytherin.'_

Sirius's words rang in his head. He had said it because he was ashamed and James felt as though he was warning him. Warning him that maybe he wouldn't be that good of a friend and that James should back away while he still could. But there was no way James was going to do that.

'You're lying,' James said through gritted teeth. 'You're a lying bastard!'

'Potter, can't you see? This is a pointless conversation, Black is a pure-blood and pure-bloods are all related to each other, however distant. I thought that maybe you'd know, being a pure-blood and all. Oh, I forgot. You're a _blood traitor_. Your family is a pointless bunch as well, caring about _Muggles_,' Malfoy spat out the word like James spat out the word Slytherin. Obviously they weren't going to get along.

James knew that he was a pure-blood and since he took interest in Muggle things, was considered a 'blood traitor', but he had never really thought about his status. He simply thought of it as him being linked to all the other wizards in the world. It helped whenever he felt alone, but every now and then, he felt he paled in comparison. What was James Potter compared to Godric Gryffindor? Or Merlin? Or any other pure-blood wizard? James shook off his sense of insecurity and then, gulping he said, 'I will have you know some of the greatest wizards and witches are Muggle-born!'

'Whatever you say Potter,' Malfoy said. 'And Pettigrew, I will be watching you.' Malfoy left with that and James slumped down in his seat, his wand still in hand.

'What was all that yelling?'

James turned his head to see Angel looking at the quartet with confusion. 'I just saw one of Sev's friends walk by rather steamed. What did you four do?' She then noticed James's wand. 'Were you planning on _jinxing_ him?' she asked, her voice full of disbelief.

'What? No!' James lied, though he could tell that Angel saw right through him. 'Look, he was trying to kill Peter and then he went all weird with Sirius and then he just plain insulted my family!'

'Insulting a family does not mean you resort to violence!'

'He called my family pointless!'

'If all you do is whine then I have every right to believe him,' she said and with that she left.

Sirius made a sizzling sound with his mouth. 'Burn,' he said softly while James gave him a look that told him that now wasn't the time.

'I am _not_ pointless,' James muttered to himself.

'Of course not, Malfoy's pointless,' Sirius said, making James crack a smile.

'Why don't you explain what he was talking about?'

'My family isn't my favourite subject, so if you wouldn't mind me strategically avoiding that topic, I would appreciate it very much,' Sirius said, avoiding eye contact. 'I will now speak of the news in the _Daily Prophet_ and you will not mention this ever again until you die, okay?' Sirius didn't wait for a response and simply began to speak of the latest news.

James bit his lip to prevent himself from mentioning Lucius Malfoy. He knew that Sirius didn't like the topic and bringing it up could end this wonderful friendship they had recently created.

James remained silent of the topic for the rest of the ride there. When the train stopped, they were told to go on outside and get to the other platform. Their things would be brought up to their house dormitories once they were sorted.

When James got out, he was greeted by a tall man with bushy brown hair that hid the majority of his face, save for the beetle black eyes that held warmth in them, unlike Platform Boy's. The first thing he said to him was actually for everyone in general who was his age: 'C'mon, follow me-any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!' His name turned out to be Rubeus Hagrid and he was going to lead them across the lake to Hogwarts.

'Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec,' Hagrid called over his shoulder, 'jus' round this bend here.'

The narrow path they were on had opened suddenly onto the edge of a great black lake. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, the castle shone in the darkness of the night. It had tall towers and bridges, and James had his breath taken away before he had even stepped inside. His father had told him of its beauty, but this was indescribable.

'No more'n four to a boat!' Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. James got into a boat with Peter, Remus and Sirius. They all crowded themselves in and with the small lanterns perched upon a small stick at the boat's end, James could see Angel sitting in a boat with Platform Boy and two others. 'Everyone in?' shouted Hagrid, who had a boat to himself. 'Right then-FORWARD!'

And the fleet of little boats moved off all at once; gliding across the lake, which was as smooth as glass. Everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle overhead. It towered over them as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood.

'Heads down!' yelled Hagrid as the first boats reached the cliff; they all bent their heads and the little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face. They were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle, until they reached a kind of underground harbour, where they clambered out onto rocks and pebbles.

When they reached the shore, Hagrid spoke to a strict looking woman who appeared to be one not to be trifled with. Her black hair was in a tight bun and her stiff posture told him much such as she wouldn't tolerate tomfoolery.

She told them to wait in a small chamber while she got everything ready for the Sorting. She left them all wondering what was going on. James knew what was going to happen though, his father had told him all about the singing hat and how it looked into your mind and found out what kind of a person you were. It told you what house you belonged in.

When they were let into the next room that James's father had called the Great Hall, James understood instantly why it was called that.

Above his head were candles illuminating the whole room and the night sky being reflected. According to _Hogwarts: A History_, the ceiling was enchanted to look like the weather outside, but James couldn't help thinking it raised to the heavens.

The strict looking woman placed a three-legged stool near the staff table. A patched up old hat lay on the stool as well and James grinned. Others thought it was a disgusting piece of junk with no significance, but James knew better. This was the Sorting Hat.

Silence fell upon the Great Hall as the hat's brim opened and it began to sing.

_Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me. _

_You can keep your bowlers black, _

_Your top hats sleek and tall_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all. _

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see, _

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be_

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folks use any means_

_To achieve their ends_

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

James, along with everyone else, applauded the hat as it tipped it's top as though to bow. James smiled and the strict looking woman who appeared to be a teacher, stood up in front of the stool.

'When I call your name, you will step up, put the Sorting Hat on your head and it will sort you into your houses,' the teacher said, her emerald robes trailing across the floor as she went to take a scroll from the Head Table.

When she returned, she began to say names. She began by saying their last name and then their first. The first one who was called was a boy named Aubrey, Bertram. He was placed in Ravenclaw.

'Black, Sirius' He waited with baited breath as Sirius went up to sit down on the stool. Whispers erupted everywhere and James felt the urge to tell them to shut up. He knew that this was the moment Sirius dreaded. He didn't want to be told he belonged in Slytherin; he didn't want to be like his family.

* * *

**_~SIRIUS~_**

* * *

Sirius shook as he waited, listening to the voice of the hat in his mind.

_'A Black, have we?_' the hat asked, seemingly amused.

_You know, one could take you to be racist,_ Sirius thought with a snicker.

_'Alright then, let's see … you are a rather stubborn person and very motivated,' _the hat hummed and Sirius shut his eyes tightly.

_Please not Slytherin, please not Slytherin._

_'Why not? Your whole family's been in Slytherin, wouldn't you like to join them?'_

Sirius was very happy no one could hear the hat's thoughts or what he was thinking. _Just … not Slytherin. Anything but Slytherin. _

_'Hmmm …'_ the hat seemed to ponder for a moment. _'Perhaps, I should put you in another house after all, there is much beyond the surface,'_ the hat was killing him, making him wait in suspense. Finally, it cried, 'GRYFFINDOR!' And he couldn't be more happy or more in shock.

* * *

**_~JAMES~_**

* * *

'GRYFFINDOR!'

When the hat shouted out his house, Sirius sat still as though in shock. A grin was plastered on his face and Miss Strict, as James had come to name the strict professor, had to escort him to the Gryffindor table.

He didn't really hear anything else until he heard a name that sounded … perfect. It sounded stupid to call it perfect as he had heard many names and no name was perfect, but when he saw whom the owner of the name was, he couldn't have found a better match.

The name called was: Evans, Lily.

When James looked up, he found the name belonged to that redhead. Lily Evans. What a nice name. She certainly looked like a Lily, perhaps a Tiger Lily from that strange book his mother would read to him . . . _Peter Pancake_? No … that wasn't it …

'GRYFFINDOR!'

The hat had shouted her house and James noticed she looked slightly disappointed. Maybe she had really wanted to be in Slytherin. Why would she want to be part of that prejudice- oh yeah. Her friend, Severus, was probably going to be in Slytherin.

He zoned out again until he heard, 'Lupin, Remus.'

Remus was slightly shaky when he stood up to sit down. He looked pale and worried as though the hat would eat him or something. This was rather strange considering as far as James knew; the hat didn't bite.

'GRYFFINDOR!'

He zoned out once more until Peter was called up. Peter scrambled towards the hat with chubby legs and a very clumsy posture. When he sat down, he nearly missed the chair and had to regain his balance. Peter was sorted into Gryffindor.

James wasn't nervous when he heard his name.

'Potter, James.'

He walked up with confidence and sat down on the stool, waiting for the hat to delve into the depths of his brain. He could hear a soft, old voice speaking to him as though whispering in his ear.

'_What have we got here?'_

_A Potter_, James thought to himself.

'_You're a wise one, aren't you Potter?' _the hat asked him.

_Maybe._

'_I'll take that as a yes.'_

_Are you going to sort me or not?_ James wondered, rather tired of the hat's teasing nature.

'_Of course. Now, let's see. You're very brave and courageous. I believe if you found the right girl, you'd be rather chivalrous, your mother raised you well?'_

_Yes._

'_What else? You seem to have a liking for Quidditch, always good when the Quidditch Cup comes around. Now, you seem to be rather intelligent, much pride in yourself I see. You're very ambitious, got big dreams. Minister of Magic perhaps? Well Potter, I'll tell you this, you are a very hard case. I have dealt with people who have shown abilities in several houses before, however you qualify for all of them.'_

_Even Slytherin?_

'_I said you were ambitious, did I not?'_

_But the thing about these houses_, James thought as something dawned on him, _is that anyone could go anywhere. Practically everyone has those traits, only some are braver than others, or perhaps smarter than others._

'_As I told you, smart boy. I sort people into the houses where they are most likely to fit in because at Hogwarts, we are all about making you feel comfortable.'_

_Well this stool isn't comfortable._

'_Jokester, aren't you? Well, let's get back to our main focus, finding you a house. You're smart like a Ravenclaw and I feel you are a very loyal person. You seem ambitious as I've said before and you show great Gryffindor qualities. Well then, I think I've made up my mind.'_

_Before you shout my house, could you do me a favour?_

'_Depends. I have no hands.'_

_This won't take hands._

'_All right, I'll listen.'_

'_Could you talk to Dumbledore about this stool?_

The hat made a sound that sounded much like a chuckle. '_You've got it Potter. Anything else?'_

_No, you may now scream to the world._

'GRYFFINDOR!'

James hopped off the stool and walked over to the Gryffindor table, looking for Lily Evans and her red hair. It wasn't too hard and he quickly slipped into a space next to her.

'Hi,' he said. 'We got off to a bad start. I'm James Potter.' He held out his hand to shake hers.

'The one where you nearly scared me out of my trousers, or the one where you insulted my friend?'

'Both,' James said sheepishly.

'Lily Evans,' she said, a smile slowly forming on her face.

The feast was amazing like his father had told him. James however couldn't go home and tell his mother that he thought the house elves cooked better than her. That would just insult her.

Something James couldn't explain was the amount of joy, yet regret he felt when he found out that Severus, whose full name was Severus Snape, was in Slytherin. The look on Lily's face had been devastating, yet he couldn't help but be glad that Snape was away from her.

When James got to the Gryffindor boy dormitories, he was too tired to even think about getting out of his robes. He was so stuffed from his meal that he just collapsed onto his bed, which was right near the window, Sirius's bed on his left and Remus's four poster bed identical to theirs on his right.

The last thing he heard before he fell asleep was a small voice in the back of his mind. 'Don't get _too_ comfortable James. Hogwarts might be safe now, but it won't be for long. Not with _him_ rising.'


End file.
